Going Wild Force Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Going Wild Force Part 2. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Stanley Pines: Previously on Power Rangers Pirate Force! Stanley Pines: Still thinking about Dipper and Mabel? Ford Pines: I still do, Stanley, it's been so long since they return to their parents. Stanley Pines: Yep, let's hope we'd see them again this summer. Captain Whiskers: Alright, Mateys. It's time we begin our next plan! it's time we take matter into our own hands. With the resurrection crystal, he resurrected and revived Master Org, the Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok, Onikage, Dai Shi, the Overlords: Carnisoar, Jellica, and Grizzaka, the Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, and Naja, and the Phantom Beast Generals: Scorch and Snapper. Master Mao: Ford, we need your help. Ford Pines: Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin. Stanley Pines: What's going on? Master Rilla: Master Org, Dai Shi and their followers are what's going on, Stanley. Master Lope: In your homeland called Gravity Falls. Ford Pines: Gravity Falls, are you serious!? Master Mao: We are serious, Ford, you have some friends who might be endanger as well. Naja: Too late, Blue Ranger! Ryo Vinsmoke: (groans in pain and powers down) My chest! Theo Martin: (as he and Max rushed to him) Hold on, Ryo, we got you! Max Cooper: Guys, Ryo's hurt, we have to regroup! Captain Emmett: Right, Max. (to his first mate) Marine, use Bendy's smokescreen balls! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! Ford Pines: What do you want from us, Whiskers!? Stanley Pines: Yeah, what the big idea teaming up with Master Org and Dai Shi!? Captain Whisker: You two be seeing it very soon, Mateys. Master Org: Once we destroy your Power Rangers, we shall start massive pollution throughout Gravity Falls. Dai Shi: And then, all humanity will suffer our wrath. As they laughed evilly, Ford and Stan hoped the Power Rangers will rescue them along with their friends. Dipper Pines: (voice over) Going Wild Force Part 2! The episode begins with Ford, Stanley, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and their friends captured, Captain Emmett and his crew were getting worried about what would happen. Captain Emmett: So, what's the plan? Cole Evans: We may not know yet, Emmett. But we will find a way to save Stan, Ford, and the others. Casey Rhodes: Cole's right, we Power Rangers are in this together. Captain Emmett: Aye. Cole Evans: We're all in this together, you'll see. Callie Jones: I hope we're not too late on this. Zen-Aku: Rangers! Merrick Baliton: What is it, Zen-Aku? Zen-Aku: It's Captain Whiskers, he along with Master Org, and Dai Shi have plans for Gravity Falls. Marine the Raccoon: What kind of plans? Zen-Aku: They're going to create massive pollution and ultimate fear on humanity. Maria Swanson: They're going to pollute the earth, this is unacceptable. John Silver: Aye, Maria. We must put a stop to all of this! So, they had to think of a plan to rescue their friends soon. Then, Emmett came to see the Wild Zords. Red Lion Zord: (roars) Captain Emmett: Wow, Red Lion, that's some roar have there. Yellow Eagle Zord: (screeching) Captain Emmett: Really, I think your wings look great when your flying around, Yellow Eagle. Blue Shark Zord: (growls) Captain Emmett: And the you swim, Blue Shark, you could be the fastest creature of the sea. Black Bison Zord: (grunts) Captain Emmett: Man, with those horns, you can take on anything, Black Bison. Cole Evans: I didn't know how good you are a communicating with the Wild Zords, Emmett. Captain Emmett: What can I say, it's a gift. Cole Evans: When I was raised in the jungle a long time ago, I learned to communicates with animals and the Wild Zords by listening to the words coming from the hearts. White Tiger Zord: (growling) Cole Evans: Emmett, they're telling you how to save Ford, Stanley, and the others. Captain Emmett: Don't you worry about that, my mates and I will save them, in fact, I just got an idea. Meanwhile at Captain Whiskers ship, he explain his plan with Master Org and Dai Shi. Captain Whiskers: The time has come, Master Org, it's time we start polluting Gravity Falls. Master Org: It will be my pleasure, Captain Whiskers. Captain Whiskers: Time to bring fear to all humans, Dai Shi. Dai Shi: My thoughts exactly, Captain Whiskers. So, they make ready to begin their dark purpose. Luckily, Dipper and Mabel came up with an escape plan. Dipper Pines: Mabel, see if you can reach my Crystal Flashlight. Stanley Pines: The Crystal Flashlight, what for? Mabel Pines: I got it, Dipper. Ford Pines: What're you going to do with it? Mabel Pines: Hold on, I got this. As he made the chains too big, they make their quick getaway. At the caverns, John Silver showed Emmett the Ancient Zodiac. John Silver: Look at this, Emmett. That's the Ancient Zodiac against Bill Cipher that was once nearly complete long ago. Captain Emmett: Wow, that is something. John Silver: Aye, and Stanley and Ford are one of them that represented their symbols. With that said, Emmett understand why Ford and Stanley were captured. Captain Emmett: Hmm, we've got to save them and their comrades as well. John Silver: And we will together, Emmett, you and your crew were chosen as rangers for a reason. So, they agreed to what must be done to safe Gravity Falls. Back with Ford, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and the others, they were on their way to Animarium. Dipper Pines: Come on, the Animarium isn't too far from here! Ford Pines: Hurry, we don't want Whiskers find out that we're escaping! Suddenly, the Pirate Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi appeared out of nowhere. Robbie Valentino: You've got to be kidding me! Dipper Pines: There're too many of them! Zen-Aku: Duck! As they ducked, Zen-Aku took out a lot of Pirate Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi. Jindrax: Hold on, Guys, help is here! Toxica: Come on! Dipper Pines: Alright! Stanley Pines: Thanks for the rescue! Zen-Aku: I'm glad you're all safe, this way, Animarium is close by. So, they led them to the safety of the Animarium. At last, Ford, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends are in one piece. Ford Pines: Emmett! Captain Emmett: Ford, you guys made it! What happened? Zen-Aku: Captain Whiskers, Master Org, and Dai Shi are up to something. Stanley Pines: They're going to pollute Gravity Falls! With that warned, everyone was shocked to hear the troubled news. Captain Emmett: That can't be good! Marine the Raccoon: What are we gonna do?! Dipper Pines: Don't worry, we'll help anyway we can while you guys fight them off. Suddenly, the sacred water was showing a vision of what's happening right now. Princess Shayla: They're on the move! John Silver: We must put a stop to this right now! Captain Emmett: Alright, Everyone, let's go! Cole Evans: We're with you, Emmett. Casey Rhodes: The same goes for the rest of us. So, they begin to come up with a plan to save Gravity Falls. At the outskirts of Gravity Falls, Captain Whiskers and the others were waiting. Captain Whiskers: We finally meet again for the last time, Rangers! Captain Emmett: Aye, it is, cause we're going to put an end to your evil scheme. Master Org: We've waited long enough for our revenge! Dai Shi: It's time we end this! Cole Evans: Lead the way, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Right, It's Morphing Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, the Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Finally, the Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Callie Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the Earth, United we Roar! Altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force Symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Emmett, Cole, and Casey: Power Rangers Unite! Then, colors of smokes and explosions appeared as they prepare to fight. Captain Whiskers: Pirate Bots! Putrids! Rinshi! Attack! Emmett, Cole, and Casey: Let's do this! At last, the Pirate Force, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury Team Up begins. Flit: A three way Power Ranger team up is about to begin, let's take a look at the Red Rangers! John Silver: (on Communicator) Rangers, use your new Mighty Morphin Based Off Weapons! Captain Emmett: Thanks for the tip, John. (to his crew) Let's do it, Mates! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! Retinax: You're mine, Rangers! Cole Evans: Ready when you are, Emmett! Casey Rhodes: Go for it! Captain Emmett: Right, here we go! Red Pirate Power Sword! Cole Evans: Falcon Summoner! Casey Rhodes: Junglechucks! Altogether: Ultimate Red Pirate Triple Strike! (attacking Retinax while wiping out the foot soldiers) Flit: Oh, and Retinax is down for the count, let's see how the Blue Rangers can handle this battle! Naja: Let's put an end to this! Max Cooper: Let's give them a helping hand, Theo! Theo Martin: You got it, Max! (to Ryo and Donna) Ryo! Donna! Go for it! Ryo Vinsmoke: Way ahead of ya, Theo. Blue Pirate Power Lance! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Power Blades! Max Cooper: Blue Shark Fighting Fins! Theo Martin: Jungle Tonfa! Flash Sentry: Shark Sabers! Altogether: Ultimate Blue and Aqua Pirate Slash! (taking out a lot of foot soldiers and weakening the Five Fingers of Poison) Flit: And down goes the Five Fingers of Poison, let's take a look at the Green Rangers against Nayzor! Nayzor: It's all over, Green Rangers, just give up! Camille: Not a chance, Nayzor! Zephyr Breeze: Laddies first! Nina Vincent: Thanks, Zeph. Green Pirate Dragon Dagger! Zephyr Breeze: Jungle Mace! Camille: Chameleon Blades! Altogether: Ultimate Green Pirate Jungle Attack! (taking out a lot of foot soldiers and weakening Nayzor) Flit: Oh, Nayzor is down for the count! Jellica: It's time we end this! Lily Chilman: Let's get her! Taylor Earhardt: Right! (to Bendy) Ready, Bendy? Bendy Jackson: You bet, Taylor! Lily Chilman: Let's do it together, Callie! Callie Jones: You got it, Lily! Bendy Jackson: Yellow Pirate Power Daggers! Callie Jones: Pink Pirate Power Bow! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword! Lily Chilman: Jungle Bo! Altogether: Ultimate Yellow Pink Pirate Strike! (taking out a lot of foot soldiers and weakening Jellica) Flit: And down comes Jellica, let's take a look at the Black Rangers! Scorch: It'll be the end for you, Black Rangers! Jarrod: Not today! Danny Delgado: Now, Jay! Jay Dunn: On it, Danny. Black Pirate Power Axe! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe! Sunburst: Jungle Fans! Jarrod: Lion Sword! Altogether: Ultimate Black Pirate Slash! (taking out a lot of foot soldiers and weakening Scorch) Flit: Oh, they finally took out Scorch! Let's watch the White Rangers taking their fight! Grizzaka: I'm not done with you all yet! Whiger: You will be, Grizzaka! Alyssa Enrilé: Go for it, Maria! Maria Swanson: Right! White Pirate Pirate Saber! Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Baton! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Blade! Whiger: White Tiger Saber! Altogether: Ultimate White Pirate Slash! (taking out a lot of foot soldiers and weakening Grizzaka) Flit: And they finally put Grizzaka into hibernation! Can you believe that!? Snapper: It's not over yet, Rangers! Robert James (R.J.): It's showtime, Ladies! Tiffany Lopez: Right, R.J. Violet Pirate Power Whip! Marine the Raccoon: Orange Pirate Power Crossbow! Robert James (R.J.): Wolf Morpher! Altogether: Ultimate Violet Orange Blast! (taking out a lot of foot soldiers and weakening Snapper) Flit: And Snapper has been snapped by his own adversaries! Mandilok: I had enough of this! Justin Stewart: So have we! (to Mira) Let's take them out, Mira! Mira Ramon: Got it, Justin. Gold Pirate Power Shield! Justin Stewart: Jungle Guanlets! Both: Gold Power Double Blast! (taking out a lot of foot soldiers and weakening Mandilok and Onikage) Flit: Double the shot at these two Orgs! Like Killing Two Birds with One Stone! Carnisoar: This ends now! Merrick Baliton: Now, Crystal! Crystal Garcia: On it, Merrick. Silver Pirate Power Saber! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue, Saber Mode! Both: Silver Pirate Double Lunar Slash! (taking out a lot of foot soldiers and weakening Carnisoar) Casey Rhodes: Time to finish this! Cole Evans: Ready, Emmett!? Captain Emmett: Right, Cole. Master Org: We're not finished with you yet, Rangers! Captain Emmett: But we will be, Master Org! Cole Evans: Animarium Armor! (transform into the Red Savage Warrior) Red Savage Warrior, Power Up! Casey, Theo and Lily: Jungle Master Mode! (transform into their Jungle Master Mode) Casey Rhodes: After you, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Right! So, the Pirate Force, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury Rangers prepared for the final strike. Captain Emmett: It's time to finish this! Pirate Force, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury! Altogether: Final Attack! ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5